grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ron Stoppable
' Ron Stoppable '''is a member of Team Possible, as well as the faithful lifelong best friend to Kim Possible, acting as her support and partner on the various missions they take across the world. Appearance Ron is a young blond haired teenage boy with brown eyes and a freckled face. When he's in his mission outfit he wears a black T-shirt, black gloves and cargo pants with black shoes. Personality Ron is a Type B teen: he is laid-back, ambivalent and somewhat random. Equally, Ron does well in all of the areas in which Kim does not, such a cooking and being able to resist peer pressure, and vice versa. Ron is a high school student with an eccentric personality. He served as the 'bumbling sidekick' and best friend to Kim Possible. He is the classic representation of immature and idiotistic white looser male on screen. His antics are often those of a comedian, providing distractions to villains, but he also served as an anchor to Kim's competitive and image-conscious personality. Due to Ron's erratic nature he has displayed serious contradictions and/or inconsistencies in terms of personality and capability. Ron's work ethic has been as diverse as his other traits. He has put great effort into areas that he found important or interesting at the time, such as working at Bueno Nacho, playing Zombie Mayhem, taking care of Rufus, cooking, and assisting Kim on missions. However, there are many areas and times where he refused to put in the work necessary or would put in only the bare minimum of effort required for success. These areas were usually related to areas that he didn't find important, or where he knew that the results would be satisfactory without him doing anything, such as making his partner do all of the work on a shared project, not studying for a test, or putting off doing his homework until the last second. Ron has repeatedly shown a tendency to become obsessed with various ideas and/or concepts, especially if they were either connected to what he saw as a personal flaw in himself, or if they somehow corrected the aforementioned flaw in his eyes. Although Ron was almost constantly unpopular at school and generally was not bothered by this, occasionally he would go to extreme lengths to obtain or maintain sudden boosts in popularity. Ron often behaves in unique ways that set him apart from his peers, and he does not seem to mind this distinction at all, even when it earns him negative attention or comments. Ron has a tendency to hold onto childhood habits and customs, often stubbornly refusing to change despite the negative reactions of others. Ron's moderate hyperactivity and his tendency to act with a pronounced level of immaturity earned him a reputation as a loser among some of his peers, especially Bonnie Rockwaller. However, for the most part, Ron either does not notice the insults or thus tends to embarrass those around him more than himself, or he considered his quirks to be part of his intrinsic "Ronness" and ignored what others thought. This is most prevalently summed up when he declared his motto as 'Never be normal!' Due to Ron's relaxed and easy-going natured, he is normally highly resistant to most forms of peer pressure, and is largely unconcerned with appearance and fads unless they concerned him directly. Ron also has a tendency to move between different cliques and social groups without showing any undue prejudice of their various cultures. Throughout the years much was made of Ron's many phobias and fears. Ron was also shown or stated to possess a fear of insects, spiders, mechanical horses, garden gnomes, ghosts, Grimm, and many other things. He is often seen panicking and running away from such things, or at least being overly wary of them to the point of Kim's annoyance. Surprisingly though, it seems that Ron does not fear insects when they are larger, in contrast to Kim who only fears them when they get larger. Ron also has a tendency to be extremely paranoid, especially when frightened, an end result of his numerous childhood phobias and bad experiences. Although in his defense, occasionally Ron's suspicions serve as an early warning for actual dangers. Closely related to Ron's fears and phobias is his extreme bravery. Ron rarely ever chooses not to accompany Kim on missions, and in most of those cases he displays great disappointment or inner turmoil over his decision. In fact, far more often Ron actually looks forward to globetrotting and missions, while being very much aware of the danger involved. Even as a child Ron exhibited this bravery in the face of his fears, when in preschool he confronted the bullies picking on Kim, despite the fact that he was afraid of them. Biography GrimmFall Ron along with his best friend Kim would get a mission alert from Wade, pertaining to a Earthquake hitting the city of GrimmFall. They would quickly make their way to GrimmFall by airship to lend their aid, with Ron feeling wary about going to anywhere with Grimm in it's name. When they landed in the neighborhood of the Uno family Ron would point out the massive hole where the Uno home once stood, asking Kim if she still thought if a place named GrimmFall didn't mean trouble. He would later be among those present in the office of Phil Ken Sebben. GrimmFall: Hail Crom Ron would arrive to Kim's home exclaiming how he's had to shovel his home drive in multiple times before coming. As Middleton would be in the middle of a summer blizzard hitting it because of Crom. He would ask Kim what was going on, and she'd explain that word going around about the Omega class threat in a actual evil god causing trouble all around the world. He would express his morose at them missing all the action, and even asking if they really weren't needed at all. Kim would than inform him about Global Justice asking Wade about any information he had on Drakken and Shego from the last week, and Shego's apparent disappearance in the Bermuda Triangle. Ron would express interest in the reward Drakken was offering for information about Shego, even suggesting to Kim who was shooting the idea down that she could hold this over his head for years if she helped. Their conversation would be interrupted by Shego now the Harvester of the Night for Crom Cruach, smashing through the window and launching a attack on Kim. Ron would be unable to aid Kim in her fight against Shego, and watched helplessly calling out Kim's name as she disappeared being taken captive by Shego. Powers and Abilities Semblance Weapon Relationships Friends 'Kim Possible -''' 'Wade -' 'Rufus -' Enemies 'Shego -' 'Dr. Drakken -' Quotes Background Information Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans